Secrets of the Moon
by Starry Eyed Hopeful Dreamer
Summary: On the night of the last full moon in February Bones visits Booth with a crypic explanation. Rated t for saftey cause I'm still not too sure about the rating system.
1. The Begining

**Secrets of the Moon**

**Summary: On the night of the last full moon in February Bones visits Booth with a cryptic explanation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones wish I did though. **

**A.N: This will be a crossover fic with a TV show that some of you probably won't know. I don't want to reveal what show yet though. I got this idea while I was listening to Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. It's an awesome song. Anyway here we go!**

Booth was sitting in his apartment alone on a chilly night in February. There was a beautiful full moon outside, the last one of the month, and the night was clear with the stars shining brightly. It was very late but he couldn't sleep. He had a sense of foreboding, like something was going to happen. Something important and soon. He just didn't know how soon though.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. He opened it to reveal his partner of almost four years Bones. But for the first time in a long time he couldn't read her expression. "Hey Bones. What brings you to my humble abode at 1 at night?" She looked startled at that. An expression he could read. "It's that late? I'm sorry Booth I didn't realize. I didn't wake you did I?" He shot a charm smile at her and she gave him a small smile back as he led her to his couch. "No Bones it's okay. What's up?" She sighed "I have to leave for a while. Some old friends of mine just called and I have to go see them. There's a little girl with them and they said something's wrong with her they just don't know what. She's extremely important to me and I need to make sure she's okay." "Why now? Why haven't you mentioned them before or the girl if they are as important as you say?" "It's complicated Booth, so very complicated. There was just never a good time to bring them up." He had more questions but he knew better than to push her for details that she obviously wasn't ready to give him. "How long will you be gone?" he asked thinking of how he hated when she had to be away from him or he from her. Those two weeks that he was dead were torture for him. "I don't know. Hopefully it won't be longer than a week but it's hard to say. I'll try to call as often as possible but I will defiantly call as soon as I get there." "You promise?" "I promise. Do you think you cover for me at the Jeffersonian?" "Yeah. I'm gonna miss you Bones." "I'll miss you too Booth." She paused looking like she was debating on whether or not to ask him something. "What is it?" "I know it's silly but can I have a guy hug before I go?" "No..." Her face fell. "But you can have a real hug." She smiled as he engulfed her in his arms, holding her tight to his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder and placed her hand lightly over where the bullet meant for her had hit him. "I never did tell you thank you for saving me, even if it was stupid for you to jump in front of that bullet." "It wasn't stupid because it saved you. If we had to redo that night all over again I would jump in front of that bullet every single time." "I did cry you know? But nobody was around when I did. And know I really have to go or I'm never going to get there." She had pulled out of his arms and was at the door before he had fully realized what she said. "Bye Booth." And with that she was gone.

**So what do you think? Should I continue or scrap it? Review please**


	2. Rini

**Secrets of the Moon**

**Chapter 2: Rini**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!**

**A.N: Here's chapter 2! Thanks to my reviewers RowdyRomantic, Rainie16 and Cowgirl621. In answer to your question RowdyRomantic she is planning on coming back and is going to try her best but it might not be possible with what she's heading into. We are going to get more into what's going on this chapter and the crossover characters are introduced. It's about to get very complicated. Oh and the name I gave Brennan for her middle name is important. And Rainie there's a shoutout to you hidden in here. Which I shall explain at the end! Here we go!**

Bones did call him when she got there which was the next morning. He awoke to the sound of his phone playing Hot Blooded. He smiled and answered it. "Hey Bones." "Hey Booth I just got off the plane." She sounded tired. "Okay. Are your friends going to pick you up?" "Yeah they're supposed to but I don't…" Then Booth heard what sounded like a little girl's shriek and a grunt from his partner. "Bones you okay?" "Yeah Booth I'm fine. Rini you about gave me a heart attack. Don't shriek like that. And give me some warning before you tackle me okay squirt?" Booth heard a muffled response from this Rini person. "So I guess your friends are there Bones?" "Yeah I've got to go now Booth." "Okay Bones call me when you can." "Will do. Bye." "Bye." So now I have a piece of the puzzle he thought. This Rini was most likely the little girl Bones had been talking about.

Meanwhile Brennan had hung up her phone, shoved it in her pocket and picked Rini up. "You're getting so big honey. Soon I won't be able to pick you up anymore." She turned to look at the group of women who had walked up behind Rini. One stepped forward. She had long blonde hair tied back with a red ribbon and blue eyes. "Sorry about that. She saw you and took off before we could stop her!" Brennan shifted Rini to one side and hugged her. "It's okay Mina. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to her." The tallest of the women spoke up. She had bright green eyes and long brown wavy hair pulled back into a high ponytail. "You got that right! I bet you're hungry though aren't you? I've got cookies and some lunch waiting back at the house." "It's been too long since I had some of your food Lita." Rini piped up. "Hey where was I when these cookies were being made? I want some!" "I believe Rini that you were out shopping with me and Mina." Said another girl. She had short black almost blue hair, an air of intelligence around her and bright blue eyes. "Amy's right. We wanted it to be a surprise plus if we sent Mina by herself she'd max out three credit cards before she came home." "I heard that Raye!" Mina shouted. She turned to the woman who had long straight black hair and fiery dark almost black eyes. While Mina and Raye got into an argument, Brennan just rolled her eyes. She was home alright. "Please guys can we just go now?" "I'm sure you're tired and hungry aren't you?" said Amy. Brennan nodded her head and they started walking to the door. Brennan thought back to the phone call she had received.

*Flashback*

"Hello?" Brennan said as she picked up the phone. She had been working late at the Jeffersonian and her cell phone had died. "Temperance Serenity Brennan! Why on Earth have you not been answering your cell phone?" She flinched at Raye's tone. Her friend was very angry. This wasn't all that rare when she thought about it. "Sorry Raye. What's up?" She heard a sigh. It's Rini. Now before you go into a panic she's fine I promise. I got a vision. Well more like a feeling. Something's about to happen but I don't know what." Brennan ignored her friend's warning not to panic. Normally she would scoff if someone said they had a vision but this was Raye and she had learned never to doubt her. As she thought of Rini the panic began to intensify. She had always worn her hair in pigtails and for some strange reason had pink hair and eyes. They had never been able to figure it out. "Don't let her out of your sight okay? I'll be there on the next flight out okay?" "Okay."

*End Flashback*

Brennan looked at the small girl in her arms. Her eyelids were dropping and she looked like she could fall asleep at any time. "It's okay baby go to sleep I'll wake you when we get home okay?" "M'kay. Hey I gots a question." "Well maybe I've got an answer." "Do they have forests in Idaho?" Brennan chuckled. Rini could ask the weirdest questions sometimes. "Yes sweetie. I love you." "Love you too Mama." And with that she fell asleep in her mother's arms.

**So what do you think? I know the description of the characters is choppy but that's the only way I could think of. If you don't know the show and you want to find out look up Sailor Moon on Wikipedia. I'll explain why I chose this show in later chapters. The forest in Idaho thing is totally true. Rainie walked up to me and out of the blue asked me that. I was like "What?" So now I compare anything she says as stupider, less stupid or as stupid as that. You know you're my best friends bud so don't kill me when you read this okay? Till next chapter. ~Star~**


	3. Dreams and Homecomings

**Secrets of the Moon**

**Chapter 3: Dreams and Homecomings**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Fine, I don't own them. But if you want to give them to me as a present that would be accepted!**

**Here's my new chapter! Sorry it's more of a filler but since the website hasn't let anybody in lately, I figure it's better than nothing! Thanks again to all the people who added me to their alerts and to my reviewers lala.c, Rainie16, and magnagirl16. And magnagirl16 I'm really glad you like it. I thought it would be cool but I didn't know if anybody who watches Bones would know it. Do you watch the anime or read the magna because I'm trying to pick out the differences between the two. Anyway here's the next part!**

Brennan didn't get to call Booth again until two weeks later. She had meant to she had just been too busy. On the third ring he picked up. "Bones! I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me!" She could hear the smile in his voice which caused her to smile. "I could never forget about you Booth. I've just had a lot of things to do." "Well you haven't missed anything here. It's been really slow. I think it's some kind of criminal holiday or something. Hey maybe we locked them all up!" Brennan sighed inwardly. He would never know how much she wished that was true. Instead of telling him this she just said "Maybe. So how are the others? Have you talked to them lately?" "Yeah I talked to Angela the other day. She said that it's not the same without you there. They all miss you. I miss you." "I miss you too. I'm coming home tomorrow." "Really?" She could hear the excitement in his voice. "That's great. Hey Bones? About what you said before you left… "Oh boy she had hoped he had forgotten about this. She didn't want to go into this right now."Later Booth. I'm going to have a bunch of explaining to when I get home so just wait until then okay? I'll be home about 6 so gather the others and come by about then. I want you to meet my friends." "Okay Bones will be there. Bye" "Bye."

As she went to bed that night Brennan wondered if she was doing the right thing by dragging the others into this mess. How were they going to react to the news that she had a child? More importantly how would Booth react? And to the fact that nobody, not even her, knew who the father was? She really wanted Rini and Booth to get along. They both huge parts of her life and lately she had been having some not so partnerlike thoughts about him. She hoped that he would accept this and it wouldn't scare him off. As she fell asleep she dreamed of what it would be like if Booth was Rini's father.

After he hung up with Bones Booth had called Angela to let her know that Bones would be back the next day. The squints were ready to get some answers. When he fell asleep that night he had the oddest dream of a palace on the moon. He wondered what it was. He had never seen it before but it felt strangely familiar.

The next morning he thought more about his dream. The palace was deserted and in ruins but it looked as if it had been beautiful at one time. There was an overwhelming sense of sadness and loss though. He briefly wondered what it meant before his thoughts drifted to his Bones like they so often did. She was finally coming home and he was going to meet the people she had been with. She had been so vague about them that he wondered if maybe one or more of them were male. He pushed that thought away as quickly as it came. It hurt whenever he thought of her with another guy. He looked at the time and realized he had to get to work. Maybe for once in his life work would make the day go by quicker.

At six o'clock Booth and the squints showed up at Brennan's apartment. They heard laughter inside and a huge commotion. Before Booth could knock on the door it was opened by Bones who was looking behind her at a slightly annoyed looking woman with dark flashing eyes. There was also a rather large ketchup stain on her shirt. "Raye I told you it wasn't my fault!" "Oh yes it was! You know this is my favorite shirt!" "Well you're the one who wouldn't let go of the ketchup! So it's your fault!" With that Bones turned around and looked at Booth and the others. She blushed a little knowing they had heard the argument with Raye. "Hey guys. Come on in. Like I told Booth I want to introduce you to some people."

**Sorry I know that's a crappy ending place but I have to figure out how I want to introduce the Bones people to the Sailor Moon people. Also Booth's dream is going to play into later events so pay attention to it!! Hey did you know that r&r stood for read and review? So now that you've read do the other r and review! *Star***


	4. More Scouts and another Homecoming

**Secrets of the Moon**

**Chapter 4: More Scouts and a Homecoming**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine. I own nothing except DVDs. **

**Sorry! I know it took a while but I finally came up with this idea so I started writing again!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Mama's friends from work had arrived. I was a little worried that they wouldn't like me. I really wanted them to. But did you know? Mama likes one of the guys she works with. She won't admit it but I know she does. Her eyes get all soft and sparkly when she talks about him. He's got a really weirdo name though. I mean, Seeley? I thought that was a mattress. And Booth? Isn't that what you sit on in a restaurant? I think he might be my daddy. I hate that I can't remember. I'm lucky that I remembered Mama. The only thing I can really remember about Papa is that we had a lot of fun together and he made me feel safe.

"Rini?" I look up at Mama. "Yeah?" She smiles at me. "You were daydreaming again. I was trying to introduce you to the others." Oh. Oops. "Well I'm Rini and that's short for Serenity!!" I look at mama's friends. There's a guy with a beard and blue eyes, a tall woman with black hair, another guy who looks uncomfortable and a guy with brown hair and eyes standing really close to mama. I bet he's the mattress/restaurant guy! He looks nice.

"Rini this is Jack Hodgins," That's the beard guy. "Angela Montenegro," She's the tall woman. "Zack Addy," He's the uncomfortable guy. "and Seeley Booth." I was right! That's the guy mama likes! But mama still hasn't told them I'm her daughter. She's just trying to figure out how though. Mama doesn't remember daddy yet either. She says it's cause he don't remember his past yet.

"Where's Cam at guys?" Cam? Who's Cam? Must be another friend. "She couldn't come Bones. Didn't say why though." Why does Mr. Booth call mama Bones? That's a weird nickname. Then the doorbell rings and I hear a voice I know really well. Mama knows them too and her face lights up.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Bones POV**

The doorbell rings and at the same time the person calls through the door. "Hey meatball head! You gonna let us in or what?" I smile widely. I'd know that voice anywhere. I wrench open the door and laugh.

"Amara!!" She gives me a bear hug. "Oh what's this? Meatball head has lost her meatballs!" From behind her Michelle chimes in.

"Yes Amara it's not news. Remember? She cut them off a long time ago." Michelle always did put Amara in her place. "Yeah so you can't call me that anymore." I brush by Amara to hug her and notice Trista and Hotaru behind her. As I hug them I take a good look at Hotaru. She's grown so much since I saw her last and I tell her so. "Hotaru, Rini's inside if you want to catch up on what all you've missed." She nods and heads inside.

As we walk in I call to Booth. "Hey Booth? I've got some more people I want you to meet. This is Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru." As everyone gets acquainted I start to think. Now that Trista's here I could explain everything a lot easier. Plus I could show Rini where I grew up. I hope they take this well. I pull Booth aside to talk to him.

"Booth part of my explanation would be easier to explain if I could show you. But you and the others might freak out. You wouldn't be able to tell anyone and if you did it could put us in danger." "Bones I can't speak for the others but you know I would never intentionally put you in danger. You're my partner, and my best friend." I smile at him. "And you're mine Booth. But the stuff I have to tell you… it's going to change how you look at me. And I'm afraid you won't want anything to do with me when you find out." As soon as I finish he pulls me in his arms. "Bones it's gonna be fine I promise. There's very little you can do to chase me off. I'm in this for the long haul." I nod and pull back a little to look up at him. "Okay then it's decided."

After I get the others to agree to keep everything a secret we gather in the kitchen. "So Bren, where are we going?" I look at Ange then Trista. "It's hard to explain. We'll be there soon though. Trista if you would." She calls her rod and in the blink of an eye, we're here. Back on the moon. In front of the ruins of a palace. A palace that is my former kingdom, my former home.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**So what do you think? And should I move this and my other story to the crossover section? I've got the other chapter ready but I'm going to see if anyone has any questions that aren't answered in what I have written. And that chapter is much longer I promise. And it explains a bunch. Thanks again to all my reviewers. Next chapter will most likely be up by Friday at the latest. The more reviews I get the quicker it goes up. TTFN (For all you un-Tiggerific peoples that's ta-ta for now!)**


	5. Brennan's Story

**Secrets of the Moon**

**Chapter 5: Brennan's Story**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nada, zippo, zilch.**

**Sorry it's late. Got really busy and I couldn't get it up before I passed out. Starts off in Booth's POV **

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

I was stunned. Well, that's putting it mildly. It was the exact place from my dream. I heard Angela ask "Bren, where are we?" and I turned around to look at Bones. My jaw dropped as I took in her appearance. Her jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing were gone, in it's place a beautiful white dress. Her hair had somehow grown and was now down to her feet and very wavy. There was a golden crescent moon on her forehead. She smiled and I thought I had been granted my very own angel. Rini was dressed similar except her hair hadn't grown and the others were dressed in gowns of various colors.

"We are on the moon Ange. The ruins in front of us were once my home." Whoa wait a minute. Her…home?

Hodgins gave voice to my thoughts. "Dr.B what do you mean "Your home"? It couldn't have been." Zack piped up. "I for one would like to know, if this is indeed the moon, we are breathing." Hmmm. Kid had a point.

"This is a special part of the moon. There had to be oxygen for the people who once lived here." Said Amy.

"Right." Bones nodded at Amy and closed her eyes. She seemed to concentrate on something and I heard a rumbling sound. I turned to see the palace reconstructed. "Cool. I didn't think it would work." Bones started to move to the palace. "Come on! This will help me tell my story."

I looked at the squints who shrugged and followed. Well, Angela and Hodgins were. Zach was being dragged between the two. He was still muttering about how this was impossible.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Bones POV**

While I waited for the others to catch up, I took a look around. Hundreds of years later and it remained unchanged. As I entered the sitting room, I heard the rapid steps of my daughter, and I turned to face her.

"Wow! This is where you grew up mama? It's so pretty!" She ran into my arms and I chuckled.

"Bones did she just call you mama?" Booth came around the corner and stared in disbelief at me. The others looked just as shocked.

"Yes she did Booth. But as far as I remember that's a perfectly acceptable name to call one's mother. Is that a problem?" I glared at him, daring him to tell me it was.

"Not at all. But why didn't you tell me? Who's the father? Or did you adopt her?"

"I didn't tell you because there was never a good time. I'm only telling you know because I think you need to know. No, she's not adopted and I don't know who her father is."

Oh Sweetie. Was it a one night stand?" I covered Rini's ears, as I glared at Angela. "No! It's a part of my story sit down and get comfy cause it's going to take a while." I hadn't told Rini this story either.

As I started to tell my story I pulled Rini into my lap. "In a time forgotten about by history there was a kingdom called the Moon Kingdom. It was a beautiful place, prosperous and happy. The people were ruled by the majestic Queen Serenity and enjoyed a good relationship with the people of Earth and their royal family. And everything was perfect."

I sighed and pulled Rini closer to me. "Until one fateful evening. It was the start of a road that would lead to bloodshed, tears and heartbreak. The Queen had a daughter and her name was Princess Serenity. She was the only heir to the throne. It was the night of the Princess's 20th birthday. Her mother had thrown a masquerade ball to celebrate. In attendance was the Prince of the Earth, Prince Endymion. For one reason or another the Prince and the Princess had never met."

"That night as the Princess descended the stairs she was approached by a handsome stranger. He asked to dance and she accepted. Once dance turned into two and before they knew it the party was over. They had spent the whole night with each other while the Queen watched with worried eyes. She did not want her daughter's heart to be broken. As was customary at the end of the party they took off their masks and introduced themselves. The Princess was shocked to realize that the handsome stranger had been the Prince. Before they had a chance to talk the Prince was whisked away by his servants to return to the earth."

"Days went by and the Princess wished she could see the Prince again. One day she had some free time and she discovered a passageway to the Earth. She searched for the Prince and found him gazing up at the Moon. The Prince turned around and called out "Who's there?" but the Princess had managed to hide behind a nearby pillar before he could see her. The Prince asked for whoever it was to please come out and reluctantly the Princess did. He was shocked to see her but quickly assured her that she was welcome to come and see him whenever she wanted. He had wanted to see her again too. They talked of anything and everything and before long the Princess had to go. The Prince let her go after making her promise to come and see him tomorrow. She agreed and left. When she returned home her guardians asked where she had been but she refused to tell. The next day she snuck away and again visited the Prince. That day before she left the Prince told her that he was in love with her and kissed her. She was in love with him to and told him so. They had known each other for such a short time but it felt like so much longer. They knew everything about each other.

"It wasn't long before their guardians found out. They warned against it and tried to separate the two. A love between the two was forbidden by the gods, they said. They told them that they were aware of this but it was too late, they said, we're already in love. All they wanted was to be with each other.

"Later their secret was found out by another. A servant girl named Beryl of the Earth was them kissing one day. She was in love with the Prince and was consumed with rage when she was them together. Events happened that I'm not too sure of but Beryl unlocked and evil spirit named Metaria who was the ruler of the Negaverse. Metaria fed on Beryl's anger and possessed her. Together they brainwashed the people of the earth and turned them against the Moon Kingdom. The only one who escaped was the Prince. He escaped to the Moon to warn against the attack and to pledge his loyalty to the moon."

"When the attack started the Prince never left the Princess's side. Late in battle the loyal guardians of the Princess were separated from her leaving only the Prince to protect her. Then the Prince was slain right in front of her. She then committed suicide. At the end of the battle the only people left were Beryl, Venus, who was the leader of the Princess's guardians, the Queen and the two cat advisors, Luna and Artemis. Venus and Beryl killed each other.

The Queen looked at the remains of her kingdom. She took out the Silver Imperium Crystal which was the source of her powers. She had just enough energy for what she had in mind. She explained to Luna and Artemis that she was going to erase everyone's memories and send them to be reborn on the future Earth. She was also going to seal the Negaverse up but because of how weak she was the seal wouldn't last long. When the seal broke they were to gather them and reawaken their memories so they could finish the Negaverse once and for all."

"She hoped that in the future her daughter could be happy and be with her Prince forever."

"Many years later in the future the Prince and the Princess were reunited. They became the rulers of a new kingdom called Crystal Tokyo. They had a daughter, Princess Small Lady Serenity. And for now that is the most I can tell you about that story."

I stood up and signaled to the scouts for them to stand. "I would like to reintroduce myself. You know me as Temperance Brennan, or in Booth's case, Bones but I am also Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo. This is my daughter Princess Small Lady Serenity. Serenity is a family name. My friends are my guardians, the Sailor Soldiers. Princesses in their own right. Amy is Sailor Mercury, Mina is Sailor Venus, Raye is Sailor Mars, Lita is sailor Jupiter, Hotaru is Sailor Saturn, Amara is Sailor Uranus, Michelle is Sailor Neptune and Trista is Sailor Pluto. I am Sailor Moon leader of the Scouts and Rini is Sailor Mini Moon."

Ange was the first to recover from the stunned silence. "So where's your Prince at?" I shrugged. "That's the thing. He doesn't remember the past yet so for whatever reason I can't remember what he looks like, neither can Rini."

"Okay Dr.B as a favor to you I'm going to try to push aside all of my theories for right now. I just want to know one thing. If you have Rini in the future then how is she here now?" Hodgins was looking slightly freaked out.

"She fell out of the sky and landed on my head. Nearly broke my neck." I smirked at Rini. "Hey, it wasn't my fault! I didn't know where I was going to land."

I shook my head and turned back to Hodgins. "Trista controls time. Rini stole a key to the door of time and ended up here. There was some trouble in the future and needed our help. Now that it's resolved she can go back and forth as long as my future self or I know where she's at."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I think it would be best if we leave now. Small Lady and Hotaru look dead on their feet." I looked down at my daughter and noticed Pluto was right. She was fighting a losing battle to keep her eyes open. I scooped her up in my arms and Amara picked up Hotaru. We teleported back and as I tucked in Rini I was hit with a wave of fear and hurt. Booth hadn't said anything to me since I started my explanation. Maybe he was wrong. Apparently I did chase him off. Maybe he's not Endymion after all.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**So what do you think? The story is a little bit of what I remember from the anime and what I read in the magna. Wikipedia also helped out a bunch. Happy Easter to everyone and next chapter will go up sometime next week. I want to hit 20 reviews first though! See ya then.**


End file.
